Unexpected Surprise: Fanfare
by Chocoluck Chipz
Summary: Years have passed. Adrien and Marinette are living their dreams, settled in domestic bliss with their children. One day, an old acquaintance in a Hawaiian shirt decides to visit them. His goal isn't as straight-forward as everyone immediately assume. Or is it?


"Here you go." André stretched out his hand to offer an ice cream cone to Adrien. "Chocolate for a brown mop of hair, blueberry for the eyes that will entice, crème Brule for the sun-kissed skin. The little lady is just a child, but destiny is already smiling upon her."

"Thank you, André." Adrien nodded, taking the cone. "Now I know who to look out for. Emma," he called, turning to his side, "Here's your ice cre-"

The words stuck in Adrien's throat. He turned around. Emma was nowhere to be seen. In her place, Louis, her three-year-old brother, enjoyed his oversized cone of strawberry vanilla ice cream alone.

"Emma?" Adrien looked around, panic slowly gripping his insides because, for everything she was, Emma wasn't the one to just wander off. Especially, not when there was an ice cream cone waiting for her after they'd spent almost an hour searching for André's cart. Picking up Louis, Adrien called his daughter's name again. No answer followed. Frantically, he looked around for Marinette, but she and baby Hugo didn't seem to be back yet.

_Don't panic_, Adrien tried to calm himself down, scanning the area more thoughtfully. There was an open square to his right. Emma wasn't there. A busy street flooded with cars was behind them. Adrien shifted his sight to the left—Emma was smarter than to wander into the traffic. To the left, there was a park loitered with people and filled with rides.

"Emma!" Louis laughed and pointing somewhere into the park. Adrien's gaze snapped towards the area. His breathing hitched, eyes widening the instant he spotted his ten-year-old daughter.

"Emma, no!"

Forgetting the ice cream, Adrien held Louis tighter as he sprinted towards his daughter, naively helping out an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt to stand up. It took him only a few seconds.

"I respect you- Master Fu, but- you can't do that—" Adrien blurted out as soon as he'd reached the duo could, "Master Fu- she is just ten. She is too young. Please, don't-Don't you already have a perfectly capable pair of _adult _superheroes? As her father- I can't allow this. Why would you want her in the first place? There has been no threat to Paris since we took down the Hawkmoth."

"Nice to see you again too, Adrien," the man calmly smiled and stretched out his hand. "You seem to be doing well. Though, I remember you being much more relaxed and calmer back in the days. You should take care of yourself, young man; stress isn't good for you."

"You don't say," Adrien replied, shaking Fu's hand. "Glad to see you are still doing well, Master Fu."

"You know him, Daddy?" Emma asked.

"Yup," Adrien nodded. "Master Fu used to- teach me Chinese?"

"I did," the older man smiled satisfactorily. "And your father, little lady, was one of the best students I've ever had. We haven't seen each other in a long time, though, right, Adrien?"

"Yeah. Probably since a few months before I left for New York City. So, a little over eleven years? You didn't age a day, though, Master Fu. You look amazing."

"Oh, I did. I certainly did," Master Fu replied with a sigh, leaning onto his cane. "It might not show it, but I definitely started to feel the years recently. That's actually a part of the reason I'm here-"

"Master Fu," Adrien interrupted with a sigh. "With all due respect, let's be reasonable - I was fourteen, so was Marinette. Emma's still a child, and you already have _older students _doing their work perfectly fine. You don't need her, and even if you did, you could wait a few years."

Amusement was hard to miss in Master Fu's smile. "You don't even know what I'm here for exactly and you already refusing?"

"Yes," Adrien stated firmly, looking at a very confused Emma. It was incredible she'd kept quiet as long as she did, but the frown on her face and slightly parted lips meant it wouldn't last much longer. "As her father, I cannot allow this at her age."

"Allow what, Daddy?" Emma finally inquired.

Adrien took his time setting Louis down on the ground as he pondered on his answer. "A job? Hard, grown-up job."

"But it's a fun one, isn't it, Adrien?" Master Fu inserted with a grin. "You had the best time of your life working this _job _as you say, didn't you?"

Emma's face brightened. "I want a fun job. School is boring. A fun job sounds better."

"That's not even up for discussion, young Lady," Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. "Legal working age in France is fourteen, and you're a few years younger than that. And even then, you'll require permission from Mamma and me, and I doubt she'd like that idea."

Emma pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I work with Grandpa Gabriel," she murmured. "We design clothes together."

"That isn't really a job," Adrien replied. "Grandpa Gabriel just lets you mess around in his office."

"That's not true," Emma pouted "He likes my ideas and-"

"And we won't tire Master Fu with our argument, Emma," Adrien inserted. "You're too young for the job right now. Come back when you're older."

Emma puffed, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. A moment later Louis poked his ice cream cone into her face and murmured something about her being happy instead of sad. A few pokes later the girl laughed and pulled a handkerchief out of her little purse to wipe her face.

"Why don't you and Marinette come visit me?" Master Fu offered. "I've just received a package of exceptionally rare green tea straight from China. You should come by. Say, this evening?"

"Master Fu?" Marinette came up from behind with a stroller. Her face brightened. "You look fantastic. So nice to bump into you here. How is everything going?"

"He fell, and I helped him up, Mommy," Emma beamed.

Marinette froze, the smile disappearing from her face.

"I think she is too young, Marinette," Adrien inserted, shrugging his shoulders. "Paris has a lot of other _older _candidates if they're needed at all. Maybe consider adults for once? Because this is quite a heavy responsibility. No one should just hand it over to a small child. And, frankly, what's wrong with the current pair? They've been doing fine, no?"

"Is there a new threat?" Marinette asked instead of letting Master Fu answer Adrien's question.

The older man shook his head. "None that I'm aware of, but that isn't why I'm here. I just wanted to invite you two for a cup of tea tonight."

"Right," Adrien quirked a skeptical eyebrow. "And that's why you fell so Emma could help you out?"

"What can I say?" Master Fu smiled, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "I'm getting old."

"We can come for tea, right, Adrien?" Marinette turned to her husband and whispered, "Don't you want to see them again?"

Adrien's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before he shifted his gaze to the side. "Aren't they with their new wielders?"

"Not anymore," Master Fu replied. "He got a job proposal from abroad they couldn't refuse, especially because she's expecting their first child. Moved away to Norway about a week ago."

Marinette smiled. "Are they together as well?"

"They've been married for a few years now."

"And you want us-"

"To visit me for a cup of tea." Master Fu interrupted with a smile. "We'll talk then."

Adrien glanced at Marinette. She nibbled at her lower lip, glancing at him.

"I want to see them," she mouthed to him.

"Okay," Adrien agreed. "What time would be the most convenient for you, Master Fu?"

"How about six?"

"Six works for us," Marinette nodded. "We can drop children at my parents for a few hours."

"Good." Master Fu nodded. "Bring the young lady with you. She promised me some ice cream."

"She had to be extra," Adrien mumbled. "Simply helping would've been just fine and without a food offering."

Marinette laughed. Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on Adrien's cheek. "She is your daughter, you know."

Before Adrien could reply, Louis suddenly darted away to chase a pigeon.

"We'll discuss that later — in detail," Adrien blurted and with a wink at Marinette ran after Louis making quite a show out if capturing the boy to the collective laughs of his family. No one noticed when and how Master Fu disappeared.

* * *

The massage parlour looked just like Master Fu– it hadn't changed the tiniest bit. Marinette creaked open the familiar door and stepped inside, followed by Emma and Adrien. Master Fu stood up from his place behind a low table in greeting.

"Welcome." The older man bowed his head and prompted the pair and their daughter to come inside.

"Good evening, Master Fu," Marinette greeted, echoed by Adrien.

"Nice to see you again," Emma added, tightly holding onto her father's hand.

They spent a few more minutes on pleasantries before settling down around the table. Once seated, Emma placed a decently sized tub on top.

"I promised you some ice cream, Master Fu," she said and pushed the treat towards an older man. "That's my favourite flavour–strawberry cheesecake. I hope you'll like it."

"Thank you," Master Fu smiled at her. "Do you mind if I share it with someone who would absolutely love it?"

"Not at all," Emma beamed. "Who do you want to share it with?"

"One of my little friends you'll soon meet."

Adrien glanced around, a question threatening to slip off his lips.

"They'll be here shortly," Master Fu chuckled. "I'm sure Plagg can barely stay away considering you brought him a treat."

Marinette giggled. "I see I'm not the only one who can smell it a mile away?"

"I'm old, not senseless." Master Fu replied. "I could smell that cheese as soon as you entered."

Adrien pouted. "It isn't my fault Plagg has a weird taste in food."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture, though," the older man smiled. "However, there is something I wanted to discuss with you before they join us."

Both Adrien and Marinette nodded, their full attention now focused on Master Fu. Emma was taking in her surroundings, side glancing the pictures on the wall.

"Emma," Master Fu addressed the girl. "Have you ever heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

The girl's eyes sparkled. "Yes! Of course, I did! They are my favourite superheroes, Master Fu."

The man nodded. "Good. But did you know that your parents used to be Ladybug and Chat Noir a few years back?"

"Wait," Emma's smile vanishing as she turned to her parents. "So you weren't lying?"

"Nope." Adrien proudly shook his head, a satisfied grin on his face, longing in his eyes. "That was one of the best times of my life."

"That's how we met."

"And fell in love."

"But I thought—"

"We would never lie to you about something like this, kitten," Marinette added, giving her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. "Especially not bringing you here."

Emma squeaked. "Wait- so then… a snarky, cheese-obsessed cat and a giant ladybug with huge eyes and biggest, sweetest tooth ever are real?" Her eyes sparkled. "Can they really fly? And how do they give super-powers? Will I meet them? Daddy said this-" she frowned, trying to remember.

"Plagg," Adrien helped.

"Yes! Plagg! Daddy said Plagg was the best despite his smelly obsession."

"Huh!" Plagg suddenly appeared right in front of her eyes, grinning. "Behold, kid, amazing and awesome, _the best_, one and only god of destruction at your service." He bowed dramatically and immediately switched his attention to Adrien. Almost drooling, he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. "Do I smell Camembert in your bag? And my favourite brand too."

"Plagg! We were supposed to wait until Master Fu called us!" Tikki flew out of her hiding spot.

"I sincerely apologize, Master Fu," Wayzz followed her. "I couldn't contain him any longer."

"That's alright," Master Fu replied with a chuckle. "I'm surprised Plagg stayed away for as long as he did anyway. He was so eager to see Adrien again."

"I was not," Plagg grumbled. "I'm just hungry! Super hungry. Starving, in fact!"

Adrien chuckled and pulled a few round boxes out of his bag. "Nice to see you again, little fellow." He gently scratched the kwami's chin a few times. Plagg closed his eyes, barely containing the purr; then snapped them open and dropped onto the table right by the cheese offering.

"Nice to see you too," the kwami purred, hugging the boxes. "My long-lost love. My lovely, gooey, deliciously smelly goodness."

Master Fu laughed as Plagg opened the first box and immediately swallowed the contents. "You ate ten minutes ago, Plagg."

"And those ten minutes were an eternity," the kwami grumbled. "Especially because it was one measly wedge, not even a whole wheel. "At least my Chat Noirs know how to treat such a powerful god as me."

"Happy to be of service." Adrien chuckled and glanced at Marinette. She was already offering her kwami a box of freshly baked chocolate chips cookies. Their reunion was different though: the box stood unopened at the table as Tikki and Marinette hugged, nudging each other's cheeks and whispering each other something for their ears only. From the looks of it, his wife was on the verge of tears despite her delighted smile. Emma watched everyone with widely opened eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

"This is so cool," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Of course, I'm cool," Plagg commented between devouring the second and third boxes. "I'll have you know that I'm the coolest kwami around."

"Kwami?" the girl echoed, leaning closer, her hand reaching forward to poke Plagg's belly much to his annoyance. "Is that some kind of fairy? Or maybe a genie?"

"I'm not a fairy," Plagg puffed, chewing on his cheese. "I'm a powerful god."

"Kwami is an abstract creature," Master Fu explained. "You'll learn the specifics later, but for now all you need to know is that kwamis give superheroes their powers. Plagg here is the kwami of destruction and he gives Chat Noir his powers. Tikki—" the mentioned kwami flew closer to Emma and waved, "—is the kwami of creation-"

"She's a ladybug," Emma squealed, putting her palms together for Tikki to sit on. "So cute!"

"Hello, Emma," Tikki smiled at the girl and looked at Marinette. "Your daughter is lovely, Marinette."

"I bet she already has a transformation routine ready, just like her Dad," Plagg smirked, flying closer, the last piece of Camembert in his paws.

"She inherited her father's bravery and her mother's creativity," Master Fu added. "Emma has a lot of potential for what I have in mind for her."

Adrien frowned. "Not to sound ungrateful and rude, but have you been stalking us?"

Master Fu laughed. "I need not stalk someone to see their essence, Adrien, and Emma's wide on display. With the right training, she'll make a fantastic Guardian."

"A Guardian?" Adrien and Marinette echoed in unison, matching, perplexed expressions downing on their faces.

"Yes, a Guardian." Master Fu nodded. "I've got another decade or two in me, but, unfortunately, I won't be around forever, and someone would have to take over."

"What's a Guardian?" Emma interceded.

"Master Fu," Adrien ignored her question. "Emma is only ten."

"Which is a few years already too late," the older man sighed. "I should've started her training at around the age of seven or eight, but the timing wasn't right, so I delayed it."

"What makes the timing right now?" Marinette joined the conversation.

"Mostly, having Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculouses back in my care," Master Fu explained. "To be honest, I should put them back in stasis since you two defeated Hawkmoth and the last pair tracked and retrieved the peacock miraculous for me. With no new threats on the horizon, there is no need for a new pair of Chat Noir and Ladybug. However," the man sighed. "I _am _getting old, and while I can teach the new Guardian the wisdom they need, I won't be any good with physical combat education. You, on the other hand," he pointed to the pair, "with your experience and youth, you would be the ideal candidates."

"You want to give us back our miraculouses?" Adrien asked, his breathing considerably slowing down.

"If you accept my proposal, yes," Master Fun confirmed. "Emma has the needed potential, which is rare in this age. As her parents, you would be in the best position to support and supervise her training. There will be no need for secrecy inside your family which will lessen the strain of the burden for her. And I'll have a piece of a mind that the next Guardian is in safe hands, well protected by her experienced parents."

Adrien looked at Marinette. Her face serious, she looked back at him. They watched each other for a few moments, considering Master Fu's words before Marinette asked, "We should ask Emma what she wants."

Adrien nodded. The next few minutes the trio tried their best to explain to Emma the ins and outs of the offered job.

"Seriously?" the girl squealed at the end. Unusually quiet until then, she was watching everyone with wide eyes, taking in every word. "I can be the Guardian of all superheroes in the universe?"

"No, not all of them." Master Fu chuckled. "Just those under my care here in Paris."

"Do I get to be a superhero too?"

"Yes," the older man nodded. "You'll be able to choose a Miraculous for yourself to help you on this journey."

Emma's eyes widened. "Can I be Chat Noir?! I've always wanted to be Chat Noir!"

"Told you I'm the coolest," Plagg snickered, giving Tikki a half-lidded, satisfied glance.

"I'm afraid Plagg is already taken," Master Fu shook his head. "So is Tikki, but there are plenty of others-"

"Oh! Who else do you have?" the girl's eyes lit up. "Do you have a dragon? Or a unicorn? A sabre-toothed tiger? Or maybe a panda? Baby pandas are so cute! Oh! Jellyfish? They're so beautiful and you can see right through them!"

"Master Fu," Marinette interrupted. "This is a big decision."

"Yes." He nodded. "I realize that. That's why I came to you, instead of going directly to Emma."

"What are you talking about?" Adrien grumbled. "You fell and waited for her to help you out. Reminds me of something."

"I was just making sure my choice was right," Master Fu smiled. "I would've never asked her directly without your involvement."

"Do you mind if we take a few days to think about it?" Marinette asked. "This is something that will permanently change not just her life but ours as well. Even our other children's lives will never be the same. We need to consider it carefully."

Master Fu smiled. "You were always wise, Ladybug. I didn't expect you to agree without carefully considering everything."

Plagg grumbled. "What is there to think about? Just-"

"Hush, you," Tikki interrupted him. "Marinette's right. It's a big decision and needs to be considered carefully."

Puffing, Plagg frowned and mumbled under his breath something about dreaming and a fridge full of chewy goodness that Adrien had always kept nice and stocked for him.

"And here I thought you actually cared for _me_." Adrien chuckled.

"I do care for you," Plagg replied. "For you and the cheese you come with."

Glancing at the clock, Marinette interrupted, "I think it's about time we depart, Master Fu. We needed to pick up the kids from my parents' house about five minutes ago."

"Right." Adrien nodded and stood up. "We should go. Thank you for the tea, Master Fu."

"Thank you, Master Fu," Marinette bowed her head, standing up as well. "We'll take a few days to consider everything and will call you back with our decision by the end of the next week."

"Of course." Master Fu smiled, bidding the duo farewell. "I'll be awaiting your call."

* * *

A few days later they still hadn't come to a concrete decision. Tangled in the chaos of everyday lives, Adrien and Marinette had barely discussed the subject that was constantly on their minds. Unlike them, Emma couldn't stop asking questions, ranging from silly ones to quite serious neither Marinette nor Adrien could answer. What do kwami eat? Do they sleep? Do they use a bathroom? Do they need a bath? How are they born? Do they die at some point? Will she live as long as Master Fu had?

The week neared its end and their self-imposed deadline was closing in: delaying the answer was not an option anymore.

"Not reading today?" Marinette asked, entering the quiet sanctuary of their bedroom after a shower. It was her favourite part of the day - the kids were fast asleep, and the pair could enjoy each other without constant interruptions. Whatever it was a simple conversation or a steamy make-out session didn't matter: Adrien made every minute special for her.

"Got my head way too occupied for that," her husband murmured as he lay in their bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling, arms behind his head.

Silently, Marinette got in beside him. Placing her arms on Adrien's chest, she rested her head on top of them. "I think it's about time we talk about it."

Adrien shifted into a position where he could look at his wife as he spoke, his arms loosely wrapping around her body pressed to his chest.

"I feel like I'd be a bad father if I allow Emma to be a Guardian. It's a dangerous job."

"Yet, you are still thinking about it?"

Adrien closed his eyes, groaning. "Unfortunately."

Marinette chuckled. "It has its perks."

"If there weren't any, I'd refuse straight away, but-" Adrien felt quiet for just long enough for Marinette to pick up his line.

"-but being Chat Noir was the best thing that had ever happened to you, and you're thinking maybe it wouldn't be so awful for Emma to experience something similar, right? Not to mention that we'll get our kwamis back as a bonus."

Adrien looked at Marinette. Gently, he ran his hand through her hair, fingers relishing in the smooth texture. "Being Chat Noir…" he echoed quietly. "That _and _meeting you were the best things that ever happened to me. It changed my life, it changed _me_. _You _changed me, Marinette."

His hand glided down to tenderly cup Marinette's face. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"You've made me the man I'm today, Mari. The way I was raised, without you in my life, I'd still be an oblivious, socially awkward drama queen."

Looking at him with a smile on her lips, Marinette protested. "You give me too much credit, Chaton. You weren't that bad. You were unfortunate enough to be sheltered your whole life from the real world, which, may I point out, isn't your fault at all. But you did a great job catching up to us regular folks, though. In your own time."

Adrien fell quiet. His hand returned to Marinette's back as he thought. "It was worth all the danger in the world," he murmured a little while later.

"What exactly?"

"Our time together," he clarified. "Everything we've been through, all the akuma fights, all the danger… it was all worth it because that's how I got to know you… Every little moment we've shared… Our patrols, our banter, our silly or serious conversations on random rooftops, even our arguments… I'll never be able to forget any of it… It was life-changing," Adrien sighed, his arms tightening around Marinette's figure, bringing her closer. "So, I did think, maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to let Emma experience that…"

"But?"

"But," Adrien groaned. "I can't willingly sign her up for such a dangerous job right now. She's still just a kid. In a few years–maybe? But at ten? I don't know… I'm not sure."

Marinette didn't reply. She lay her head back on Adrien's chest and closed her eyes. His arms around her seemed to tighten with every passing minute as they lay in silence.

"Do you want to consider pros and cons?" Marinette finally spoke after a while, "To help us decide?"

"It's dangerous." Adrien started. "I know there are no super-villains around right now, but what if they will appear in the future?"

"Being the Guardian, she'll have the means to defend herself," Marinette countered. "It's better than idly running away, hoping that someone will save you."

"Like mother, like daughter," Adrien chuckled. "You never liked to be the damsel in distress, and I'm afraid Emma isn't the type either."

"Exactly," Marinette nodded. "With her character and attitude, she'll be running into a battle heads first, having an ability to help or not. Being the Guardian might just be safer for her since it'll give her at least some agency and training before anything happens. She'll be well prepared, unlike us."

"What if people will come after her, seeking the Miraculous?"

"I think the risk of that is low since so little people know about their existence. Master Fu will soon reach two hundred, and in all those years he's only had issues a handful of times."

"We can't really consider his experience to be an average, though," Adrien objected. "People change; so do times. Just think about it - if only a few chosen ones knew about the miraculouses before, now the entire world has seen superheroes. Someone somewhere is bound to look for the source of their powers."

"True," Marinette agreed. "But if Emma keeps a low profile, she should avoid any suspicions. Master Fu's done that for years, and it worked pretty well. Plus, she'll have the ability to summon a whole team of Miraculous holders to help her if needed. And, don't forget we will protect her as long as we can."

"She also has two brothers," Adrien added, smiling at Marinette. "I'm sure, they'd love to support her as well."

Marinette nodded, adjusting her position, so she could not only rest on Adrien's chest but also draw shapes on his bare skin. A muffled pant escaped Adrien's throat as soon as Marinette's fingers touched him. He closed his eyes in delight.

"I think we, as no one else, know that it's a hard and responsible and dangerous job," Marinette voiced her own thoughts. "And I am scared and hesitant as well…"

"But?" Adrien asked not opening his eyes as he savoured her fingers' gentle ministrations on his skin.

"But I think Emma can do it," Marinette said confidently. "For some inexplicable reason, I feel like that's what she's meant to be."

Adrien sighed before quietly adding. "That's exactly what stopping me from plainly refusing it too. I don't know why but there is this feeling- and I consider it but-"

"But then your rational and overprotective side steps in, and you hesitate," Marinette finished.

"Exactly." Adrien agreed, catching Marinette's gaze. "Though, I'd be lying if I say I'm not surprised you are so fine with it. You'll give me a run for my money in the overprotectiveness department."

"That's when you try to steal my sweets, Chaton." Marinette laughed.

Adrien chuckled. "You'll think a loving wife would be willing to share her macarons with her dear husband,"

"Well, I would if my dear husband wouldn't eat his own share and then try to steal mine. Don't blame me for kicking his ass for that."

"Wouldn't even dream of that." Adrien laughed, squeezing Marinette closer and whispering against her hair. "Love you so much, Mari."

"Love you too, Chaton," Marinette smiled, relaxing into his hold. In a moment she added, "But seriously, I think Emma can do it. Plus, she isn't asked to fight. She's asked to take Master Fu's wisdom and carry it on. Fighting can always be done by someone else."

"True," Adrien sighed. "And she really wants it. She hasn't stopped talking about it ever since we've come back. The amount of questions she has is overwhelming, and it hasn't even occurred to her we might refuse."

Marinette lifted herself a little above him to catch his gaze. "Oh, really? You think you've got it bad? She keeps asking me about all the kwamis every time we are together. I think I've already told her everything I know about them at least three or four times. So many questions; I was ready to escape and hide somewhere a few times already."

"Seems like she's already trying to decide which one she wants to choose."

"Most likely."

"Her eagerness is scary."

"You can't blame her." Marinette poked his chest with her finger. "She's the daughter of _someone _so eager to get into action he didn't even finish listening to his kwami's instructions before transforming and running off to save Paris."

"You, on the other hand, didn't want to be a superhero in the first place," Adrien retaliated. "Why couldn't she inherit that? It would've made our decision so much easier."

Marinette chuckled. "Would you have liked it if I'd quit that first day, then?"

Adrien laughed, pulling Marinette closer. "Not in any of my nine lives. You were meant for this, Marinette. Plagg told me you were one of the best Ladybugs he'd ever worked with. Master Fu made a great choice."

"He made an excellent choice with you, Chaton," Marinette replied, placing a light kiss on his lips. "No one would've been able to protect me better than you. Master Fu does have an exceptional sense for choosing a wielder."

They both paused, watching each other and without words understanding what that last statement meant regarding Emma. Their daughter not only inherited their best qualities but at her early age was already showing signs of deep connection to things most people knew nothing about. After all, she predicted pretty accurately how she would meet her father. Working with ancient knowledge and kwamis seemed like the perfect job for her, and they both knew it.

"Should I call Master Fu tomorrow?" Marinette asked. "We can always try it and see if it works."

"Sure," Adrien nodded and pulled her back to himself, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Marinette's gentle touch as she got her fingers into his hair soothed him. Soon he was already purring–his amazing wife knew exactly how to calm him, she knew every single one of his sensitive spots and which strokes made him feel safe and loved and assured that everything would be all right - Emma would be a great Guardian and they would keep her safe until she could take care of herself.

"Don't forget to ask about the aging thing, though," Adrien murmured. "We need to know how it works exactly."

"Sure. I'll try to remember."

"I hope you know how much I love you," he whispered into her skin, tightening his grip on her petite frame.

"How can I forget? Marinette smiled. You tell me that only a thousand times a day."

"Which is a million times too little," Adrien replied. He pulled back to look in Marinette's eyes. "Seriously, Mari. I feel so lucky you've waited for me. So lucky you fell in love with me in the first place."

"I can say the same thing to you." Marinette cupped his cheek, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "I'm the lucky one here."

Adrien didn't reply. Instead, he flipped them over so he could hover over Marinette. He watched her without words for a few moments before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss full of adoration, full of appreciation, full of tenderness and love. When breathing had become impossible, he pulled away for air and whispered, "I love you too much to express with words."

"I love you too," Marinette replied quietly. "Always did and always will, Chaton. And just so you know—" she smirked, "there _are _other ways of expressing affection."

A matching grin overtook Adrien's face. Longing in his eyes, his voice husky and low, he murmured before leaning down to catch Marinette's lips in another kiss, "And I know the perfect one for right about now."

* * *

"Welcome back," Master Fu opened the door of his parlour and prompted the three of them inside. To their surprise, the table was already set for tea, four mugs taking their respective places.

"You knew we were coming at this precise hour?" Adrien quirked an eyebrow. "Even though we've never specified the time apart from some time closer to the evening?"

Master Fu nodded. "I know a lot of things, Adrien. I also know you've decided to give it a chance to see if it would work or not, which is a wise decision to make for parents of a young lady. And before you ask, no, I do not spy on you or your family."

Adrien shifted his eyes to the side. "I said nothing."

Master Fu laughed. "You didn't have to. Your expression told me everything. Now, come on in. We have some wonderful tea waiting for us."

"I hope you understand, Master Fu," Marinette said, settling at the table. "As much as we'd love to get our kwamis back and for Emma to experience that as well, it's a huge responsibility, and she is only ten years old. A trial run seemed like the perfect solution."

"I can do it," Emma said, her eyes shining brightly as she continued. "I'm learning three languages–French, English and Chinese, so I can easily learn the cipher code or a grimoire to read all kinds of secrets. And I've been helping Mama taking care of my baby brothers so I can take good care of all the tiny kwamis. I'll protect them." She made a serious face. "Daddy also promised to sign me up for a martial arts class, so I can be brave and strong just like him."

"You're already strong and brave, Emma," Master Fu replied with a smile. "Not only in body but in mind and spirit too. That's why I chose you, young lady."

"Before we formally agree to anything, though," Adrien interfered. "We'd like to know what being a Guardian will include specifically and what kind of training you'd have Emma go through."

Master Fu nodded. "Shall we review everything over a cup of tea?"

Over the next half an hour, the four of them discussed the details of what was to be Emma's role - from weekly lessons with Master's Fu to physical training in combat she was to receive from her parents and any other outside sources they would deem necessary. She was to learn the grimoire, and as her knowledge would increase, to read scrolls and books Master Fu had on him. A lot of her education would involve handling kwamis, getting to know their strengths and weaknesses. As she got older, she was to study psychology and learn to discern people and their intentions to aid her natural instincts. Her training would start little by little, the load increasing with age and capabilities, so to not interfere with her everyday life and responsibilities.

The aging concern Marinette and Adrien had was dealt with when Master Fu explained that his extraordinary longevity was a side-effect of his turtle kwami.

"Just like Chat Noirs can purr and Ladybugs feel fatigued during the colder seasons," the older man clarified. "Emma's particular side-effect will depend upon her kwami. So, unless she chooses Wayzz, there is nothing for you to worry about."

Unlike them, nothing worried Emma, though. With every word, her eyes sparkled brighter as she translated everything into her own language: she would learn a lot of secrets and cipher code (which was so cool she didn't have the right words to express it); she would be able to see right through people (which would come in handy at school); she'd get to know adorable kwamis and play with them all she wanted (that alone made it all worth it). But most importantly, Emma would get to be a superhero with her parents — a dream she'd never even dared to entertain.

"I guess everything sounds good," Adrien concluded, looking at Marinette. "What do you think?"

Marinette nodded. "I think the set up seems fair and manageable, so if Emma still wants it, I won't oppose."

"I do! I Do! I DO!" Emma as good as jumped in place. "Mama, please? Please, Daddy? I really, _really _want to be a Guardian."

"You do understand that it isn't all fun and games, Emma?" Marinette asked. "It will be a lot of hard work on top of everything you already have to keep up with. Can you handle it all?"

"I can!" she grinned. A moment later she looked with hopeful eyes at her parents. "And if I fall behind in anything, you'll help me, right?"

"Of course, we will." Adrien ruffled her hair. "That's what we're here for."

"And don't forget us," Tikki and Plagg appeared in their midst. "We can also help."

"I can't promise anything," Plagg yawned. "But I can keep out of the way if you feed me well."

Agrestes laughed. Master cleared his throat. "So, if we are all in agreement, why don't we see which kwami will choose Emma?"

"A kwami will choose me?" Emma frowned. "I thought I'd be choosing a kwami, not the other way around."

"That's not how it works, young lady," Master Fu responded. "The Guardian chooses a kwami for a wielder, but it is kwamis who choose the Guardian. Don't be afraid, though - you'll get the best kwami for you. They can sense your essence and abilities, and the one who will fit you the most, the one with whom you can reach the most potential will feel it and come forth."

"Something like a predestined bond?" Marinette asked.

"Something like that," Master Fu smiled. "From my experience, I'm pretty certain that if Emma were to choose, she'd be inclined towards the same kwami that will choose her. But since kwamis are more perceptive than ten-year-olds, we give them the right of choice."

"Makes sense," Adrien agreed.

"Shall we proceed then?" Master Fu stood up to get the box which he dedicated his life to protect. He placed it in the middle of the table, said something in a language no one could understand and opened the box. Everyone held their breath as the compartments opened, revealing miraculouses. Only Marinette realized that something unusual was going on because along with the miraculouses all the kwamis appeared as well. Emma could hardly contain a squeal.

"Step forward, Emma," Master Fu prompted the girl to stand in the middle of the room as he turned to the kwamis. "This is your new Guardian-in-training, kwamis. Look deep inside yourself and her, and see who will be her partner in this journey."

With his words, little creatures whispered excitedly between themselves, one by one flying over and circling around Emma until they all surrounded her. With her eyes wide open, her mouth slightly ajar, and her breath hitched, Emma looked around herself from one kwami to the other. They watched her back with unhidden curiosity.

"She's pretty," Mullo, the mouse kwami, whispered.

"Smart," Sass, the snake kwami, added.

"Loyal," Bark, the dog kwami, noted.

"She knows how to have fun," Fluff, the rabbit, mentioned.

"She's got sass," Trixx, the fox, smirked.

"She's a queen," Pollen, the bee kwami, stated.

"I can sense fierceness," Longg, the dragon kwami, added. "A lot."

Emma's eyes locked on a tiny peacock who similarly couldn't take her eyes off her.

"She's all that and more," Duusu finally spoke. "Loyal, fierce, smart and pretty. She is a born protector, but most importantly she has an acute connection to the supernatural and mystical, and to us, kwamis, beings not of this physical world. Not only is she open to everything most people are skeptical about, but she embraces it. She was always good at sensing people's true nature; however, she has the potential to see into the deepest parts of their hearts." Duusu flew out of the circle and stopping in front of Emma bowed, "You are my beautiful and poised Peafowl, my Guru, and my Master, my Bella Pavo, Emma Agreste."

As in awe, Emma stretched out her hands and let Duusu land on them. "You are so pretty," she whispered and smiled. "I like you too."

"The choice has been made," Master Fu announced, and the kwamis erupted in cheerful shouts.

"We have to commemorate it with a song," Sass announced and circling Emma and Duusu once more the kwamis started to sing. A tiny ray of light formed by each creature as they sang, slowly heading towards the two standing in the middle until a bright hallo enveloped Emma and Duusu.

"So, a peacock?" Adrien asked, watching his daughter interact with a tiny creature. "Wasn't it broken?"

"One of the Guardian's many abilities is to repair Miraculous," Master Fu reassured him. "Don't worry, it's a brand new Miraculous."

"What powers does it have exactly?" Marinette inquired.

"As a peacock miraculous wielder," Master Fu explained. "Emma would be able to summon a guardian or a protector representing their emotions for anyone, including herself. A good choice," he added. "A fitting one, I'd say, seeing how perceptive your daughter is."

"She did always sense people's true nature unusually well," Marinette said quietly, remembering all the troubles she went through with Emma's babysitters. Now that she thought about it, even as a baby Emma used to resist only those people who weren't particularly thrilled about watching over her or even those who didn't care much for it. Yet she happily stayed alone with those who always enjoyed her company. That explained why apart from her family, Emma had no issues staying with Mme Bella, their elderly neighbour: that woman had adored Emma to pieces. That could also explain why Emma had instantly accepted Adrien, a complete stranger to her back then: he was way too eager to spend time with his newfound daughter, and somehow, she felt it.

"That's good," Adrien interrupted her train of thought. "She won't have to fight herself."

"She would still benefit from combat training," Master Fu countered. "No matter what miraculous they hold, all guardians need to muster some kind of self-defence art. For obvious reasons."

Marinette agreed, looking at Adrien. "It only makes sense; wouldn't you say so?"

He nodded in agreement before whispering, "Also, what exactly is going on with this song? I don't remember Plagg singing me anything when we first met."

"You can say they are strengthening a bond between Emma and Duusu," Master Fu said observing the ceremony with a smile.

"I thought you said the bond was already there?" Marinette asked.

"The bond _was _there already," Master Fu confirmed. "But unlike a wielder of a Miraculous, the Guardian needs a much deeper connection to his kwami right from the start."

"What'll happen if we decide that this isn't for Emma?" Adrien questioned, worry in his eyes. "I had a hard time letting Plagg go as it was, but if Emma will have a much deeper connection to her kwami-"

"Don't worry," Master Fu assured. "Somehow I have a feeling that everything will work out just fine, but if it doesn't, know that magical bonds forged by kwamis can be broken by them as well."

"Memories will remain though, won't they?"

"They can," Master Fu nodded. "Though rare, but there were cases when the bond between a Guardian and their kwami had to be broken. Some remembered nothing, others had scattered bits of memories remaining. It all depends on how hard the person wants to remember or forget."

Adrien swore under his breath, running his hands through his hair.

"It'll be alright," Marinette took his hand. "Let's hope it won't come to that."

"Memories can hurt," he replied. "Memories can ruin lives and make one miserable."

"So does a lot of other stuff," Marinette said, moving her hand up his arm and onto his shoulder, gently drawing circles on it to calm him. "We can't protect her from getting hurt, Adrien, but we can help her get through it when something happens."

"When? Not if?"

"You know it better than I do." Marinette nodded with a sad smile on her lips and glanced at Emma. "But this can be the best experience of her life, just like it was for us. We can't protect her forever, and she isn't the type to enjoy monotonous living. She'll be looking for her own troubles, so, won't it be better for us to let her go a little now where we can look over her and help her out, instead of having her run away and be afraid to trust us when something worse happens?"

Adrien sighed, placing his palm on top of Marinette. "You're right. In everything; especially regarding her ambitions. I mean she already designs clothes with Father at ten, what will it take to make her happy when she's older?"

"This could be it," Marinette smiled at him.

"It could." Adrien nodded. "Still, so weird to think about, though. I wanted to be a normal kid at her age, but Emma-"

Plagg couldn't hold in a grumble. "Your 'normal' life was boring, kid. Admit it, I brightened your days; only while being Chat Noir you really enjoyed your life."

"Well, not exactly," Adrien responded. "I enjoyed going to school and making my first real friends, and that's considered a 'normal' kind of life." Seeing as Plagg pouted, he added, "But yes, meeting you and being Chat Noir made everything a lot better."

"See? I told you I don't destroy everything I touch." Plagg turned to Tikki.

"I never said you did."

"I make everything better," Plagg continued.

"That sentence is up for discussion," Tikki mumbled.

"We all differ in our opinions on all kinds of matters," Master Fu interfered. "Therefore, to uphold peace, we should focus on finding what we have in common and hold on to that."

"Right," Tikki nodded. "I'm sorry, Master."

"I'm fine with anything as long as I get my cheese," Plagg mumbled.

"Quills up!" a daring command suddenly zoomed across the room.

"Emma, wait," Marinette and Tikki gasped in unison as a bright light enveloped the girl.

"My daughter," Adrien proudly mirrored his kwami's grin, his arms crossed over his chest.

When the glow settled they all held their breath. Emma's outfit, gradually going from light turquoise at the top to royal blue around the waist and into black onto her feet, shimmered with all the shades of the rainbow. A mini skirt around her thighs was embellished with peacock feathers. Her hands, mirroring the feet, were clad in black gloves. A turquoise and white mask covered her face. Hair was gathered in a high ponytail a little to the side with the miraculous serving as a hair accessory at its root.

"So pretty," Tikki whispered.

"Like father, like kid," Plagg commented with a smirk. "I told you, Sugar Cube, that she would have a costume _and _a transformation routine ready to go."

"That's so cool!" Emma squealed looking herself over. "Mama, look! Daddy!" She spun around showing off her outfit. "I even have a fan," she added, detaching the matching to her costume accessory from her waist at the back. "Can I try it out?"

"Emma-"

"You can," Master Fun smiled. "But not now and not here, and not before Duusu will explain to you how it works."

"All right," Emma agreed, her obvious disappointment being too much for Tikki to handle.

"Maybe she can take a quick run around the Paris, Master?" the kwami suggested.

Master Fu thought for a short moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't see why not? She must go out eventually. Why not now?"

Turning to Adrien and Marinette, he stretched out his hand, a ring and a pair of earrings in his palm. Adrien's eyes widened. He picked up the ring and without hesitation put it on. Marinette followed his suite.

"Before we transform, I have a question," Marinette asked, putting her earrings on. "Can you redesign my costume, Tikki? I noticed that the last Ladybug had a far more interesting outfit than me."

Her kwami nodded. "I don't design your costume, Marinette. I only look into your heart and mind and use whatever I see there. The only reason your costume was so plain is because you were scared and hesitant and reluctant when initially transforming."

"In that case—" Adrien glanced at Plagg, "Can get an upgrade too?"

"Not a fan of giant bells anymore?" his kwami smirked.

"Not necessarily." Adrien grinned, looking at Marinette. "But my wife happened to design a few Chat Noir outfits recently. Purely for fun, but there was one I believe she'd love to see me in."

He winked. Marinette blushed. "You mean _that _one?"

Adrien grinned wider. Marinette's lips trembled as she tried to pout while failing to suppress a smile. She turned to Plagg. "Whatever he's thinking, but with a working zipper because _someone_—" she glanced at her husband, "—forgets that we'll have a child with us."

"Fair enough," Adrien laughed and took a stance. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

There was nothing more liberating than to hit the roofs of Paris again as the tree of them raced to the Eiffel Tower. Wind in her hair, a familiar yo-yo in her hands, amplified strength in her muscles, Marinette couldn't get enough of the thrill she'd stopped dreaming of ever experiencing again years ago. Although, running atop Parisian houses wasn't as effortless as Marinette had remembered it: lack of practice and fitness she'd figured. Adrien, though, seems to be faring better despite having to carry Emma on his back, his regular workouts giving him a fair advantage.

"I didn't realize how much I've missed this," Marinette whispered once they've reached the top. She looked around and sat down, dangling her feet from the edge, just as they used to do during their patrols back in the days.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Adrien echoed, settling by her side.

"It's so pretty," Emma whispered tackled between them, her eyes wide opened as she tried to intake the view before her.

Marinette couldn't help but smile seeing the awe written all over Emma's face. She also couldn't help but worry. Not because they gave it a go. No. Marinette was confident they'd made the right choice by agreeing to Master's Fu proposal. However, a part of her wondered if it were their selfish desires that got the best of them in making that decision, not Emma's best interests. A reassuring touch stirred her out of her reverie as Adrien lay his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he whispered.

"You think so?"

"I know so," he smiled, leaning down to press his forehead to hers, a quiet rumble raising from his chest.

Marinette smiled, placing her hand to the source of the sound. "I missed your purring. It's soothing." She lingered for a few moments, indulging in calming, reassuring sound, before adding, "Maman and Papa will say we are crazy. So will Alya and Nino."

"We can always not tell them."

Marinette snickered. "I'd love to see you trying to keep this a secret from them. For one – they'll figure us out pretty quickly, considering they all know about us being Chat Noir and Ladybug in the past. Two - we have to tell them because we need babysitters for Louis and Hugo when all three of us would like to do this. And three, if Louis and Hugo know and they will, it's only a matter of time until Zoie knows, and you know that little firecracker: she'd spill the beans to her mother as soon as she would be able to."

Adrien laughed. "Fair point. Then—" Adrien winked, "—do we tell my father as well? You know, he's always looking for an opportunity to have them over. That would come in handy when we need an emergency babysitter."

Marinette shivered. "Please, don't joke like that."

Adrien laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not particularly longing to be murdered in my sleep for endangering the future of his company."

Marinette didn't answer, glaring at him. "You aren't funny today, Agreste."

"I'm quick, though," Adrien smirked, standing up. Bringing Emma up with him, he asked, "Want to show off your new outfit to your Grandmama Sabine and Grandpapi Tom, Emma? I bet we can make it there faster than Mama."

"Adrien?" Marinette's eyes widened. "What are you thinking?"

"We have to pick up the kids from them anyway, right?" Adrien shrugged, Emma already climbing on his back, honouring their agreement that she would start her exploration slowly and under the constant care of either Marinette or Adrien, trying anything new only after their approval. "Come on, Mari," Adrien smiled at her, getting ready to depart. "It's almost eight; they're expecting us. Last one to their house does the dishes."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips. She had always been faster than Chat Noir, and even out of practice she was confident in her abilities, especially since Adrien had to carry a ten-year-old on his back. He had no chances to win against her. She wasn't sure if he even hoped to win for real or was it all just his usual banter - today was his turn to do dishes, anyway. In either case, the only question here was - should she show off or should she let him look more or less decent by allowing him to not lose by much?

Marinette closed her eyes and breathed in. The air was fresh, with a barely noticeable floral aroma hitting her nose. She listened to the noise of people and cars beneath her. The ambient sound calmed. Opening her eyes, she caught the colours of the sunset. It mesmerized. Tears welled in her eyes. It was nice to be back up here again. Incredibly nice. Such an unexpected turn of events. Just as surprising as a lot of things in her life were - their love, their child, his identity and their reunion. And now this. Something that'd change their life for the best. Something they'd cherish and protect and share. Marinette smiled to herself, zeroing in on her husband's figure disappearing in the distance. A playful smirk split her lips as she took the yo-yo off her waist. The fire in her eyes ignited, and a moment later Ladybug headed off towards her husband, towards their children, towards her family and friends, towards more unexpected surprises with a battle cry, "Prepare to wash the dishes for a week, Chaton!"


End file.
